


Tink and Rani

by PixieSphere



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSphere/pseuds/PixieSphere
Summary: Rani comes to check on Tinker Bell after a busy day.





	Tink and Rani

Tinker Bell’s hands worked quickly and efficiently to her own rhythm, piecing together an old acorn pot to return it to it’s former glory. She had carved a new handle almost identical to the pot’s previous one, the only discernible difference being her added signature. It had been one of many fixes Tink took on today as a result of a freak accident in the Home Tree’s kitchen. She didn’t bother with asking trivial details on how half the supplies had broke, as that would only waste time. She simply couldn’t wait to get her hands on those old kettles, pots, and spoons.

An unexpected knock had caused Tink to jump, completely throwing off her steady groove. She immediately slammed her tools on her desk, annoyance and anger coursing through her. Nothing peeved Tink more than being pulled out of her zone.

“I’m working!” She snapped. 

The door creaked open, but Tink didn’t bother to turn around. She huffed and continued her tinkering. She was in no mood to socialize.

“Oh, Tink! I haven’t seen you all day!”

The feeling of annoyance and anger immediately dissipated. Tinker Bell turned around, a smile on her face.

“Rani!”

Tink fluttered over and hugged the water fairy tightly. She took hold of both of Rani’s hands as she pulled away.

“I’ve been hard at work fixing—“

“—The pots and kettles from the incident in the kitchen. Yes, I assumed.” Rani pulled out a leaf canteen from one of her larger pockets. 

“That’s why I brought you some water.” She smiled.

Tinker Bell took it gratefully, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. Her last drink had been early in the morning, before the incident. The water was crisp and refreshing.

“You poor thing. You’ve been working too hard!” Rani exclaimed as she examined Tink. She was sweating, covered in bits of dirt and clay, and her ponytail had loosened to the point where several strands of hair had pulled out of it.

Tink licked her lips and shrugged. “They weren’t going to—“

“—Fix themselves. I know.” Rani sighed, pulling one of her leafkerchiefs out of a pocket near her chest. She began to gently dab the beads of sweat that were forming on Tink’s forehead. 

“I understand getting lost in your work... But taking care of yourself is important, Tink.” She frowned.

Normally Tinker Bell couldn’t stand any sort of lecture regardless of context, but she had a soft spot for Rani’s. She wasn’t sure if it was her soothing voice, or how her genuine care could be seen in her eyes. Whatever it was, Tinker Bell could never find herself getting annoyed with Rani’s concern. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Tinker Bell didn’t necessarily mean to be dishonest, but it was more than likely that she’d forget as soon as she picked her tools back up. 

“You need proper rest. Come along.” Rani gently led Tinker Bell to her wardrobe. Tink didn’t pull away from Rani’s hand, but she did protest. 

“Rest!? But I’ve still got a—“

“Lot of tinkering to do. Yes, I know. But you’ve been working nonstop! You look exhausted.”

Tinker Bell did indeed feel exhausted, but her love for fixing things overtook that feeling. She only realized she was tired when she was interrupted. Her eagerness to get back to work made her wings itch.

“Perhaps I can perfect one more pot.” Tink suggested as Rani pulled out her nightgown.

“No, Tinker Bell. You can continue after you get rest.”

Rani helped Tink in to her nightgown, gently brushing off the bits of grime on her skin as she did so. She then removed Tinker Bell’s ponytail, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders. Tinker Bell didn’t do much to protest.

“I suppose I can rest for a short while, but I don’t like taking breaks.”

Rani nodded knowingly, taking hold of Tink’s hand once again.

“You may not like them, but they’re important. Especially when you’ve already been working your wings off.” Rani stated as she led Tink to her bed. Tinker Bell did her best to stifle a yawn as a small smile formed on her face.

“Rani, you’re the kindest fairy in all of Pixie Hollow.” 

Tink took note of the red tint that began to glow on Rani’s cheeks. Her eyes were already brimming with tears, though they reflected joy rather than happiness. A warm feeling began to swell in Tinker Bell’s chest. Rani was always so beautiful.

“You’re the best tinker in Neverland.” Rani replied with a soft voice, gently resting her hand over Tink’s.

Tinker Bell already knew this, but hearing the sentiment from Rani made her glow brighten. It was moments like these that she wouldn’t trade for anything... Not even fixing pots and pans.

“Are you ill, Tinker Bell? You seem—“

Tink leaked forward and kissed her. 

Rani gasped, a fit of giggles escaping her as their lips touched.

“What was that!?” Rani’s smile grew.

“Prilla told me it’s common for Clumsies to do with other Clumsies who are important to them... I just wanted to try it.” Tink’s smile grew with Rani’s.

“Oh Tink, can’t we do it again?” 

Tink didn’t even finish a complete nod before Rani gave her another kiss. Both fairies got in to another fit of giggles. 

“You’re wonderful, Rani.” Tink said as she gently caressed her cheek.

“And you are brilliant, Tink. Your glow brings me warmth.” Rani smiled. Her face was flustered red and wet from tears. She reached for a leafkerchief from one of her pockets and began to wipe her eyes. Her smile, however, was cemented.

“Why don’t you stay the night with me, Rani?” Tink asked.

“Oh Tink, I’d love to... But I’m afraid I don’t have my night gown.”

“Most busy days I don’t wear my night clothes when time comes to sleep. I’m too tired to change!”

Rani smiled. “As long as you don’t mind.”

Tink pulled Rani in to her arms as she fell backwards on to the bed. She certainly did not mind at all. Rani laughed in response.

“Thank you for checking in on me, Rani.” Tink said as she snuggled against her. This time, she did not suppress her yawn.

Rani snuggled her back and gently ran her fingers through her soft hair. She always found snuggling with Tink as soothing as watching bubbling brooks.

“You always check in on me after a tremendous event. It’s the least I can do.”

Tink smiled and sighed softly. Rani smiled back. And soon, both fairies fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
